


Neutral To Love

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Adrien needs self love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Adrien has the love he needs from his friends, but there's one type of love missing from his life, and Bunnyx tries to solve that by sending Chat Noir to help him out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Neutral To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/gifts).



> There was so much Adrichat hype, I just had to participate. Anyway, thank you to Jiso_Lee for betaing for me! She made my work more polished and made characters more believable for sure! I hope you enjoy! Also, thank you fictionalinfinity for all that you do in the server! You deserve MORE than this one shot, but this is all I can give right now. Hope you all enjoy!

“Chat, here’s your past, back when you were struggling. Your past non-hero self, Adrien, needs some love of any sort, and I think you’re the best for it. Go find Adrien, spend some time with him, and report back to me,” Bunnyx instructed.

“Are you sure this is what my past self needs?” Chat asked.

Bunnyx nodded. “He has the love of others, yet he seems to be struggling. Being with you is like being with himself. He needs self love. Once he practices on you, he’ll apply it to himself, leading to self love. His self-deprecation isn’t right, and I”ll help him out. Adrien and my civilian self may not have been the best of friends, but I want to help anyway.” Bunnyx explained.

“Okay. I think my past self is here. I guess I’ll give it a try,” Chat responded.

Chat Noir hopped down the roof of the Agreste mansion and popped in by the window to a shocked Adrien. He never expected this to happen. It probably means he has to get to that point and go to his current self again or unknowingly make a clone of himself.  _ Wouldn’t that make a loop?  _ He thought, looking at Chat Noir with a curious, but confused face. 

“Chat Noir, what are you doing here? You’re me, but how? I never made a clone of myself” Adrien chuckled, moving a little closer.

“No, you didn’t make a clone, I’m your future self, and I’m here to help you out,” Chat Noir explained. 

“For what? I don’t have any problems,” Adrien said, “My life is fine the way it is.”

“No, I know you have a lot of problems, but I’m helping you solve the most important one: you don’t have enough self love,” Chat Noir said. 

“Self love? My friends love me. It’s definitely enough. I don’t need any more love than that,” Adrien responded.

“You don’t understand. You may say that your friends love you, but I know that deep down, you don’t believe that. You won’t believe that until you love yourself,” Chat Noir emphasized.

“You’re the better part of me I can’t show to my friends. If I did, it would be bad for the brand,” Adrien said.

“No, we’re both different sides of each other. We need to love both sides of us. This isn’t just helping us, this’ll help Paris. I need to spend some time with you so we can both have some self love on both sides of the mask,” Chat Noir says.

“How do you know all this?” Adrien said.

“Remember, I’m still you, just a different side of you. We both have the same thoughts, and we need to accept each other the way we are,” Chat explained.

“I guess so. What do you want to do? Hang out with Nino?”

“You bet.”

* * *

They go to Nino’s place. Nino opens the door and finds Adrien and Chat Noir, both standing in front of him. 

“Hi Adrien! how are you dude? Also, how’d you get Chat Noir here?” he asked them.

“Oh, he showed up, and I was planning to hang out with you, so I brought him over with me,” Adrien answered. 

* * *

They both had fun playing Ultimate Mecha Strike with Nino for hours, beating each other and choosing characters they weren’t used to, until dinner. 

They even stayed for dinner. The trio had a good time, but it was time to leave after dinner. 

“Thank you for a wonderful evening. I probably won’t eat until dinner tomorrow,” Chat Noir said. 

“Thank you for having us over, Nino,” Adrien said. 

* * *

Chat Noir carried Adrien back home and they got to hang out more. 

“What’s the toughest future akuma?” Adrien asked.    
  


“Probably no tougher than the ones you have to face, don’t worry about having an unbeatable one,” Chat Noir said, “What do you think about Marinette right now?” Chat Noir asked.

“I haven’t thought about that a lot, but now that I think about it, I feel a little drawn to her. It’s completely friendly. Even if I wanted a relationship with her, it wouldn’t happen,” Adrien sighed, and shoulders slumped, “She isn’t the type that would go for me.”

“Of course she would! Why do you think no one could have a crush on you?” Chat Noir spoke, almost demanding an answer.

“It’s because she has Luka. She seems to be happy the way she is, and her crush on Luka grows every day. She can’t possibly have a crush on me at the same time,” Adrien answered.

“No, just think about yourself! You have a crush on both Kagami and Ladybug. If you can have a crush on two people, then why can’t she have a crush on both Luka and you?” Chat Noir said.

“She always stutters around me. She might hate me and not want to anger me, and that’s why I’m kind, to remind her that I’m not someone to be afraid of, but she keeps stuttering anyway. She does it less often now, but she still stutters from time to time.”

“Are you sure it’s because she hates you? Are you sure that maybe she’s just nervous around you because you might reject her if she asked you out?” Chat said.

“I don’t really know. Can we talk about something else?” Adrien mumbled, gazing away from Chat.

“Sure. What do you like about civilian life?” Chat asked.

“Well, not much. I guess Plagg’s great to talk to, because being Chat Noir, he’s in my ring, but being Adrien, he can actually talk to me. I guess that also fencing is nice, it’s one of the things I actually chose to do, rather than be forced to do, although they forced me in on the days I didn’t want to go to practice. The only good thing about piano is when I play for Kitty Section. They actually appreciate my efforts, even if it isn’t the best playing they’ve heard, they’re glad I’m there. I can actually go to school, I guess. Nothing much, really,” Adrien responded.

“Oh. Will you be happy if I tell you that your life will get better?” Chat asked.

“Of course I would! I have so many questions,” Adrien responded.

“Well, if there’s one thing I can safely guarantee you without any negative effects, it’s this: it will.”

“Thank you, Chat noir,” Adrien smiled, looping an arm around Chat, squeezing him.

* * *

Adrien was once again alone, but a feeling of happiness and hope from knowing that life will get better was great.He didn’t feel pressured for once, didn’t feel so bad about himself either. Instead, a warm feeling filled his body, but it wasn’t even that hot outside, nor did he see any source of this warmth.  _ This wasn’t physical warmth,  _ he concluded,  _ it’s an emotional one. _

He never had these feelings before. He felt like he could tackle the world and not a word could hurt him.  _ Was this what people call self love? _ Adrien wondered. He rejected this, as it wasn’t natural to him. He never thought about loving himself, but now that he did, he felt greedy, and didn’t want to accept this because of that. 

* * *

“How was hanging out with Adrien?” Bunnyx asked Chat.

“It was fun. He seemed to be loving himself when he remembered both sides of himself at the same time. I doubt it’ll last unless I keep hanging out with him, this sort of change takes time,” Chat answered, brows softening.

“Good idea. Hanging around himself for a bit longer will imprint on his mind that he deserves to be loved. Knowing him, he’s kind to everyone else, and if he saw himself as a separate person sometimes, or at least knows he’s another one of them, he’ll be more willing to love himself. He’s treating you nicely from what I hear. That’s a good sign,” Bunnyx said.

I need a place to stay. You know where I can find maybe a hotel or just a hideout maybe?” Chat asked.

“The Bourgeois hotel has heroes get in free policy as thanks for what we do, so stay in your hero outfit and get in. They’ll stop you, but only to get a room. In addition, all room service and meals are free for you as well. You can go there,” Bunnyx instructed.

“Sweet! I’ll stay there and go to him tomorrow. Thank you, Bunnyx!” Chat responded.

“No, problem. If you have any more questions, let me know!” Bunnyx said.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Chat visited Adrien and always encouraged him. Chat celebrated Adrien’s achievements, comforted him when sad, and was just happy for him in general when things were good. He was a frequent visitor for Adrien, and they both loved every minute. 

On the final day of the second week, Adrien was happier than he’d ever been. He’d been laughing more often, not being so hard on himself when he’s made a mistake, and smiled brighter. When Chat noticed this, he decided he should leave, as his work is done. He made the boy happy about both sides of himself, so Chat went to the Agreste manor’s roof, where Bunnyx was sitting, waiting for Chat to arrive. 

“You came up here early,” Bunnyx said.

“I know. I went up here to tell you he is making big enough progress that we should leave.”

“Hmm, ok. I trust you. You might want to say bye to Adrien first. We don’t want to leave him unexpectedly. We might end up undoing all we did before this whole thing,” Bunnyx instructed.

“Ok. Be back in a bit,” Chat Noir responded. He promptly jumped down to the window and saw Adrien.

“Adrien, I have to go. It was awesome being friends with you, and I hope you’ve learned a little something along the way.” Chat said.

“Yes, I learned a lot from you. I’m glad you visited me, and I figured out why you were here. I think it worked. Thank you very much,” Adrien spoke, smiling at him and thinking about all the good times they had. 

“No problem! I’m glad I could help!” Chat said. He saluted and jumped out of sight. 

* * *

“I said bye to Adrien, can we go back to our time now? Chat asked.

“Ok fine. Burrow!” Bunnyx said. 

They both quickly jumped in and Chat Noir followed Bunnyx to their timezone.

* * *

Adrien smiled. He sure did learn a lot. He was able to let the warm feelings in without any of the guilt he initially felt when doing so. His guess was correct: it was certainly self love.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
